When You Say Nothing At All
by Sango higorashi
Summary: Summary: Roxas is known through out Twilight Town high as the weirdo, the anti-social, the introverted freak. He doesn't talk- to anyone; not even his own dad. No one knows why. No one has cared enough to get close to him, to find out. Until now. Rating may change due to violent scenes


**A/N: hey, so if you're a reader from my previous story, you're probably really annoyed at me. well, blame this story! It popped into my head in the middle of writing the next chapter! Anyways, yeah. read and review sil' vous plait, I can't tell what I'm doing wrong if you don't help me out :)**

**B/N: Hey guys! Sukaretto Yuki here and I'm Sango's beta with benefits for this story; meaning I help with plot and writing. Kinda like co-writers but I get to be really lazy :D I'm looking forward to this so I hope you'll like it as much as we liked writing it!**

**Roxas p.o.v.**

The short boy sighed as he walked up the looming steps, which lead to the front door of Twilight Town High. His blond, spiky hair bobbed slightly with each step, giving the appearance of an optimistic pep which completely contradicted his emotions.

"_This is just another year in the loud, obnoxious world of the speaking". _He thought, as he resigned himself to his fate. He was the invisible kid at Twilight Town high. He was the one who no one knew existed. The one no one talked about other than the odd comment saying he was a "freak". The blond boy remained by himself for the most part; reading or writing for his schoolwork. When he was forced to interact with people, he was the one who everyone ignored. Not to mention that because he never spoke he was barely recognized by the teachers anyways; but no one ever noticed that. His dad, Cloud, tried getting him to interact with people more, but it always ended the same; people would try to interact with him, get ignored by him, and give up on him. It wasn't like he purposely tried to ignore them; he was a mute. He didn't talk. Therefore, he wasn't necessarily ignoring them.

Not like anyone ever understood that. Not even his dad's wife, Tifa, the one who always understood everyone's emotions, understood that. The only person who managed to understand was his dad. Then again, no one except his dad really knew what had happened to him, daily, for nearly a decade…

He blinked back the thoughts that threatened to storm over his conscious thoughts. He pushed the nightmares to the darkest recesses of his mind, and focused on the positives; or tried. He had been out of that hellhole for nearly four years. He was with his dad and his cousin was coming to visit him in less than three weeks. He tried as hard as he could to think of bright sides to everything that had happened, but for some reason, those negative things the small part of his brain forced onto him were what made up the majority of his thoughts.

He stepped towards the cracked grey steps of the school and mounted them, watching the scenery pass out of the corner of his eye.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Zexion sitting in the corner, near a classroom reading. He smiled to himself; he liked Zexion. The boy never asked him questions, nor did he ever really say much of anything. The slate haired boy wasn't a mute, but he was about as anti-social as Roxas was. Except when it came to that weird kid, Demyx, who seemed to think that life was still in the eighties as he insisted on having his hair in that strange mullet / Mohawk style of his. He was too hyper for Roxas's liking, and as such avoided Zexion like the plague when Demyx was around him.

He started towards Zexion, but thought the better of it when he heard the high-pitched shriek that was unmistakeably Demyx. He instead turned towards the library, heaving his Escape the Fate backpack onto his shoulders. He walked in and looked around. Ah, his spot was free. Walking over quickly, he sat down in the windowsill that he called his own. He dug deep into his bag, fishing out his iPod and a book.

After putting the headphones in and turning on a Marilyn Manson song, he buried his nose into the manga he was reading, volume 45 of Naruto.

Around the middle of the chorus, he finished the book and sighed. He got up to go to the manga section of the library. He scanned quickly, and spotted number 46. Unfortunately, it was on the top shelf – too high for him to reach. He tried to stand up on his toes, but it didn't work. He stood on the bottom part of the shelf, and still couldn't reach.

"Need a hand?" Spoke a voice which came from behind him, startling him. He whirled around. It was the tall, fiery redhead, Axel. Roxas nodded cautiously, and pointed to the book he was trying for. Axel smirked, and reached over top of Roxas. He leaned close; a little too close for Roxas's liking, but he gritted his teeth and dealt with it. Once Axel had retrieved the book, he handed it to Roxas. Roxas tried to move away with a simple nod of thanks, but found his path blocked by the mountain of Axel. He looked up questioningly, to see the smirk played across Axel's face.

"Who are you, Short stack?" Axel asked, and Roxas stepped back a minute, considering what to do, when the bell rang. He backed up quickly, staring at Axel, and then headed to his new homeroom, English with Mrs. Broomfield.

He entered, scanning the room quickly before taking the window seat at the back of the class. He set his bag down beside him and grabbed his binder and a pencil. He sat back up and placed everything neatly on his desk. Facing the front of the room, he assumed his usual bored expression. As he watched the teens pile in slowly, he picked out the few faces he knew; Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Vivi. He sighed as he watched Seifer and Hayner toss each other around until Broomfield told them to settle down. He sighed again when he watched some of his least favourite people enter the room; Axel, Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xigbar. He rolled his eyes as he watched Axel pretend to flirt with Larxene; surprisingly, all of the jocks in Twilight Town High were either gay or bi. Or in lesbian Larxene's case. Zexion walked in shortly after, followed by Vexen. No one knew a whole lot about Vexen; he was considered a "weirdo" because he quite often talked to himself, mumbling about his "creations," whatever those were. Roxas liked him because he wasn't too loud, and he mostly kept to himself. He, Zexion, and Vexen quite often hung out in the same area of the library. While no one would necessarily acknowledge the others, they all knew they were present, and they, in a sense, formed a wall of defense against the outside world. No one ever really bugged them when the three of them were together- unless it was Xemnas and his group; the "popular" crowd. He nodded his head along with the other two in acknowledgement as they sat in the desks beside and in front of him.

The bell rang, and Roxas let out yet another sigh. He focused his attention on the teacher. She was a short young woman with wispy, pale blond hair. She was a nice enough woman; Roxas had had her for a couple of classes in previous years.

"Alright, class. Settle down, please. Settle Down!" Mrs. Broomfield called, and clapped her hands together. "Welcome back from your summer vacation. I hope it was safe and a good summer as well."

The class murmured about their summer, silencing again as the daily announcements flooded over the P.A. System.

"**Good morning, Twilight Town High! It's day one of the school year and-."**

"_And blah, blah, blah…" _Roxas thought to himself, glaring at the sheet in front of him. He lost himself in thought as he started thinking about his summer.

He hadn't done much this summer. Mainly, he'd sat on his ass watching anime or playing video games. He worked out, to keep fit, and he read. Tifa had tried to put him in various forms of lessons again, and he had simply ended up ditching and going to the library each day, walking there from wherever Tifa had dropped him off and walking home once he was done reading. He had visited with Sora… or rather, Sora had visited him. Sora knew why Roxas was mute, and he respected that. Sora had, after all, gone through the same thing. The only difference was that Sora had hid behind smiles, and had never lost his feel-good personality. Roxas on the other hand….

"Now, class," Broomfield called, drawing Roxas from his thoughts, "I know it's our first day back, and everyone must be excited to see each other and share summertime stories, so I'm going to let you guys have the period to talk. I have to rearrange the room as we were only allowed in here this morning. We will start real work tomorrow though, got it?" she smiled, and Roxas groaned. He hated this. He figured he'd just push his nose into a book and read.

"Alright! Now that's what I like in a teacher!" Came a silky voice from up front, and Roxas glanced upwards. The voice had been Axel.

"_Hm.. I've never actually listened to him speak before. His voice isn't nearly as annoying as most people's… but it's still annoying." _Roxas hummed to himself, and took out his book.

**Axel p.o.v.**

Axel glanced across the room that was to be his English class for the rest of the semester. He knew mostly everyone here. There was Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xigbar from his group of friends. Then there was Seifer, who was alright, with Vivi. Hayner, Pence and Olette were in the back of the class. There were some random geeks he didn't know, but the ones who caught his eye were in the back corner near the window.

There was an emo-ish looking dude with slate-coloured hair, a purple long-sleeved shirt, and dark jeans, who was more focused on his book than the increasing chatter around him; a really weird looking guy with long blond hair, and white clothes who looked like he was talking to himself; and this other kid. The one Axel had met in the library today! Axel didn't know how he could describe him. He had spiky blond hair, and the most mesmerizing eyes Axel had ever seen. He was wearing a plain black shirt with ripped blue jeans. He had headphones in, and was reading. But, Axel thought he could see something in his eyes that didn't quite say, "I'm normal." Axel didn't think he'd ever seen the kid around before, but he sure was cute.

"Hey, Larx," Axel called quietly, beckoning to the blond with the crazy ass hair. She looked over, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, Fire boy?" She queried, and scooted closer so he could whisper in her ear over the large ruckus.

"What do you know of the blond guy in the back of the room?" Axel asked, and Larxene lifted her head to see who Axel was talking about.

"Who…? Oh, the guy in black? I don't know anything about hi-." Larxene asked, before being cut off by the high-pitched squeal of their friend Marluxia.

"Don't know anything about who?! Has someone caught our Axey's eye?" He squealed, and tossed his pink hair out of his face. Axel sighed. As much as Marly was funny as hell, he was a gossipmonger, and he could get really annoying. He was such a flamboyant gay that he had to be in their group.

"No one, Marl. Just this guy I met over the summer, no big deal." Axel lied easily, flashing the pearly whites that always dazzled guys into believing him.

"Oh! Tell me about him Axey! What's his name? Hair colour? Eye colour? Is he cute? And more importantly, where's he live and is he single?" Marluxia asked, and Axel rolled his eyes. Classic Marluxia.

"No, Marluxia, he's not. So back off, kid." Axel grunted, and looked at Larxene, rolling his eyes.

"Well then," Marluxia scowled, and then hugged Axel. He then bounded off to harass Xigbar.

"That was annoying," Larxene smirked, and Axel scowled.

"Yeah fuck off, bro." he grumped, and received a diligent swat to the head.

"Watch your mouth asswipe!" Larxene hollered, to receive a sharp look from Broomfield.

"Language, Larxene," she chided, and Larxene blushed.

"Sorry, Laura!" She called. That was thing about Larxene; she never called teachers by their last name like you were supposed to, always by their first name.

Axel sighed. He looked back at the blond in the black, and bit his lip.

"_I will find out about him." _He thought with surprising determination.

**B/N: And that's it for now :D If it makes you feel better Sango will beat me if I don't help her finish these quickly so I'm sure there will be an update soon. Read and Review to help us out, we both appreciate reading them!**


End file.
